narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Electrostatic Generation
|kanji=静電気の生成 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seidenki no seisei |literal english=Electrostatic Generation |english tv=Electrostatic Formation |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hotaru Yanma, Sayotsu |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is the final ability of Hotaru Yanma, discovered by him in his late twenties. Unlike, other lightning style users he does not entirely depend on his own chakra to generate lightning nature but he can utilize the Natural Energy around him. This grants him the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 100,000 volts per minute, up to his maximum storage capacity of 100,000,000 volts. At that point, his body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his electrostatic energy, his body automatically begins to recharge the stores. He can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 95,000,000 volt charge at once. At ten to thirty feet, his maximum charge is more than enough to kill five men. He can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source (such as a generator) and channeling it through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. With this unique jutsu's he has created varieties of other techniques for him, some of them are listed below: *'Bolt Generation/Projection': The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 180,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If his target is not grounded, his electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 150 feet. *'Electromagnetic Propulsion': Hotaru can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 200 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. To a limited degree, he can also gain adhesive quality, using his electromagnetic field to become attracted to the fields of iron bars in buildings. *'Electrocution': The electric flux of Hotaru's skin is such that when he transfers lightning through his skin in order to form a defense against Taijutsu users. He can electrify his skin to the point where anyone that touches him would instantly die because of the electric current that's pushed through their body. *'Electric/Lightning Detection': Hotaru's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, he can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Hotaru can disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. He can also partially manipulate his opponents lightning based attacks. *'Small Electromagnetic Storms': Hotaru once defeated Sageru Uzumaki when he created a localized Electromagnetic Storm. This allowed him to carbonize the air around him and it imprisoned him in a sheath of electrically charged rock hard carbon atoms. Effectively making a statue out of him. *'Lightning Body': He can wrap his body in lightning greatly increasing his speed, and, effectively, turning them into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting them great flexibility and maneuverability. By Turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of the lightning, which allows him to let physical attacks and jutsu's pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large building. He can also move through lightning and thunder and any lightning release jutsu used on him will be instantaneously absorbed and the power of the lightning will increase rapidly. *'Mind-Reading': The user can read, scan and project thought waves as electromagnetic pulse signals. *'Absolute Electric Field Control': Sayotsu can control all electric fields, the force that hold atoms together within objects, machines or a field that surrounds and dwell in a person They can generate electrical fields of their own to form tangible force-fields and many other feats or negate existing electric fields. Electric fields may exist as the bio-electric fields that form the aura of a being, flow through their nervous system or as an intrinsic field. **'Anti-Electric Field': This technique can essentially negate an objects electric field thus removing any form of structure. It can reduce any object into dust and the dust into atoms and atoms into nothing. *'Force Field': Sayotsu can also produce highly concentrated electric force fields that are powerful enough to deflect bullets and very high levels of impact such as oncoming vehicles, physical attacks from metahumans, grenades, explosives, artillery fire, missiles, fire, and most energy attacks. Category:Jutsu Category:S-Rank Category:Kinjutsu Category:OmegaDragon